Internal combustion engine and electric motor powered string trimmers are commonly used to cut and trim grass, weeds, brush and other vegetation. The typical motorized trimmer may include an elongated handle to which is connected an internal combustion or electric motor that rotatably drives a trimmer head located at a distal end of the handle. This machine is often referred to as a “handheld” tool.
The trimmer head (e.g., a rotary cutting head attachment to a driveshaft of a trimmer), in turn, carries radially outwardly projecting cutting implements, which cut the vegetation as the trimmer head rotates. In addition to “handheld” vegetation cutting machines there are also wheeled type string trimmers, which are gas powered, and utilize an engine that generates much greater horsepower than any “handheld” type machine, the trimmer and cutting machines are designed to cut very dense (e.g., thick) vegetation and brush. These trimmer machines use some types of cutting heads that are used with the “handheld” trimmer machines.
The trimmer head may include one or more flexible monofilament line or rigid cutting implements. The monofilament lines are often wrapped around a spool located within the trimmer head. Repair or re-filling of the monofilament line-wrapped spool usually involves disassembling the trimmer head, removing the spool and either repairing or otherwise fixing the line to allow it to unspool properly or re-winding the spool with a new amount of line. This process is tedious and often time-consuming as the elasticity and resistance of the line to remain wound makes these tasks difficult.
Generally, weeds growing on footpaths between rice fields etc. have to be cut several times a year because they tend to be nested by pests. The weed cutting is usually very laborious, and thus various automatic weed cutters have heretofore been proposed and put to practical use, among which shoulder-hung weed cutters are very popular because of their small size and handling ease. In most of the shoulder-hung weed cutters, a driving-force transmission shaft or driveshaft, which is passed through a pipe-shaped handling rod, is rotated via an engine provided at one end of the handling rod so as to rotate a cutting or trimmer head provided at the other end of the handling rod.
In most cases, a human operator hangs the weed cutter on his or her shoulder using a hanging belt, and cuts weeds with the rotating cutter blade or monofilament line by gripping a U-shaped handle provided on an intermediate position of the handling rod to swing the handling rod in front-and-rear and left-and-right directions.
Both in light duty, medium and heavy duty gas and electric powered trimmers, the cutting implements may be fabricated as a continuous strand flexible monofilament plastic line wrapped about a spool contained within the trimmer head. In such devices, the plastic line is typically selectively dispensed by the centrifugal force generated by rotation of the trimmer head.
A disadvantage common to these sorts of devices is that the line quite frequently becomes jammed when a user attempts to dispense fresh line from the spool and the line prematurely breaks off at the eyelet because the diameter of the line is small and has little tensile strength when making contact with hard objects and heavy vegetation. When this occurs, the user generally must stop the trimming operation, disassemble the trimmer head, fix the jam and or extend line through the eyelets and reassemble the trimmer head before resuming trimming. Such repeated disruption is very frustrating and time-consuming by the end user. It should be noted that spool heads of automatic and semi-automatic type, include a line cutting blade on the debris shield. When the head is bumped on the ground and dispenses the line, more line is generally extended from the storage spool than needed, and the blade on the shield cuts off the extra line.